Awakening
by Dark-Heart Alchemist
Summary: Well I was sitting around one day, bored to hell, so I put this short thing up. [M] Sexual refrences, cursiing, violence, yatta yatta, all that jazz.


**Silence...he knew nothing else, always silence. He had neither the energy to talk nor the patience to listen to those people that had captured him. He always heard strange things when they came to examine him, how he was different from "the others", how he was "unique". It all made him feel...indifferent, he really no interest in these "others" or the reason they kept him locked up. All he knew was the sweet comfort of silence. **

**For once in 30 days, he opened his eyes, and it was the same, his head was still in the silver bowl, the thing that probed his mind and sealed his "power". He didn't get it, he was 18 and he was spending his life inside of a metal room with people in white coats. If he was lucky enough someone would beat him with the butt of their rifle, something that made him feel alive. But all in all, he was indifferent. Nothing mattered anymore, he knew the horrible truth, he was never leaving this secluded life. It was strange, but he felt something inside of him, a voice, calling orders out to him. But he always returned with "Shut your mouth stupid girl" He was about the only person that got what he meant, and strangely the voice always came when they were there examining him. So apparently it was that time of month, but this time, he felt his blood boil, like something was making him move. **

**The silver box around him was made from the strongest alloy on earth, it was so thick not even a nuclear reactor exploding could even stir him. The room around the metal box was plain, white, bright lights, only one exit, which was also made with the same material his self named "sarcophagus" was made. Inside the "sarcophagus was a cross, with binds of titanium holding him, there was one large titanium plate covering his chest, and the scars from his torture. The outside of the lab was all the same, halls and halls of titanium, though it might have changed since he was brought there 15 years ago. The outside of the island looked like a tropical island, with the lab several thousand feet below the earth. It was guarded by sentinel missile systems. Programed to destroy anything that left or entered the island without an access code. **

**Aile had nothing on except for that blasted helmet and a pair of boxers. It was the least they could do to atleast give him a coat to make him warm, but not once was he ever treated with respect, no...these people looked down their noses at him because he was a Diclonius. But from what he had heard Diclonius were just humans with horns. So why was he treated like a freak? A strand of hair was out of the helmet, it was black, the color of the abyss he was forced to live in. From the looks of it he was 5'9" scrawny, he weighed barely 130 lbs. He was starved for weeks on end if he did not comply with the scientists properly, a cruel punishment. His pale skin accentuated when a tear rolled from inside the helmet onto his chest, and then he heard the faint voice. But it faded quickly. **

**Then he heard a loud boom, the locks on the metal chamber turned, and there was light, it was the same people as usual, a doctor in his late 70's, a scientist team with 3 women and 2 men. And about 20 armed guards with the latest military technology, all waiting for even the slightest movement from Aile, so that they could kill him, he heard two voices, the doctor and the girl in his head. Suddenly he felt his pulse quicken and his blood burn. Then he heard the doctor's voice loudly. **

Doc:"How are you today number 43857?"

Aile:"Call me Aile you filthy scum"

**He retorted, everyone was drawn back, the guards with their guns drawn and pointed directly at the boy who had newly named himself "Aile". It was laughable but for some reason he though the name suited, due to his sickening power he caused the witness' of the acts to go into a sickness they never recover from. And today, only 3 people would survive his rampage, because...today was the day of reckoning for the diclonius which had been trapped inside of a mortal's body for 18 long years. **

Aile:"I'll slaughter you all..."

And that's only part of it people.


End file.
